The Sound of Madness
by purplefeather21
Summary: They weren't looking for love, but found it in each other. Oneshot. SawyerxKate.


**A/N: Well, this is my first time writing a Skate one-shot. I meant to post it before Kate arrived on the island, but wasn't able to. That's what where it's set it. Please be nice, and enjoy! Reviews are welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lost, any of it's characters, quotes. Or the song used to write this. **

* * *

**I found God**

**On the corner of First and Amistad**

**Where the west**

**Was all but won**

Kate wasn't used to feeling like this. In fact, she hated the feeling. Feeling what others called weak wasn't something she was used to. Others experienced this emotion, but not her; not ever. Then again, her life had changed so much in the past few years. The person she had been before no longer mattered. After having crashed on the island, she change. She became different. It was almost as if she was getting a chance to redeem herself. She was just another standard person, like everyone else. To them, she was a normal person. For a while she even felt normal again. Though that didn't take away everything she had done. She might have appeared normal, but her past made her anything but that. It made her a criminal and a fugitive.

**Where were you**

**When everything was falling apart?**

**All my days, were spent by the telephone. ****That never rang**

**And all I needed was a call**

**It never came**

**To the corner of First and Amistad**

_(Flashback)_

"_Kate, what are doing here?" Diane, her mother, asked. Kate didn't usually stop by the diner._

_Kat bit her lip. She could tell her. So, she would have to lie and hope for the best. "I love you, mom."_

"_Kate, what's going?" Diane asked her again._

"_Here. This is for you." Kate replied, grabbing a while envelope from her bag and handing it to her mother._

"_Where did you get this from? Kate, what did you do?" she asked, worried._

'_I'm taking care of you. I love." she said, before leaving._

_(End of flashback)_

Kate thought that maybe everything would be okay after that. After all, she had tried hard to make it look like an accident, but she was wrong. Her mother had found out the truth. Instead, it went downhill. Her mother called the police and they went after her. Her own flesh and blood wanted her locked away. It was then she was truly alone. Until she met _him._

**Lost and insecure**

**You Found Me, you found me**

**Lying on the floor.**

**Surrounded, surrounded**

_**(Flashback)**_

"_Hey freckles, you home?" Sawyer asked, barging in to her tent._

_She smiled. "I thought you stopped giving us nicknames after Hurley beat you in the ping pong match."_

_He chuckled. "Yeah, well, you weren't here when I lost. So the standard rules don't apply to you."_

"_Yeah." she replied._

"_Listen, I know you just got back, but I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to see if you were in the mood for some afternoon delight."_

_Her response was to walk away._

"_It means sex." he told her._

"_I know." she replied, and walked towards the shore._

_Sawyer, however, stayed behind. "What, you want a mix tape or something?"_

_She smiled. "Sure."_

_(End of flashback)_

**Why'd you have to wait?**

**Where were you, where were you?**

**Just a little late**

**You found me, You found me**

_(Flashback)_

"_It's pretty crazy, huh?" Jack asked her._

"_Which part?" Kate questioned._

"_Hurley, Sayid and Ben on the same plane. How did they end up here?"_

"_They bought a ticket." she answered._

"_You don't think that it means something? That somehow we're all back together?" he asked her._

_Kate shook her head. "We're on the same plane, Jack. Doesn't make us together."_

_(End of flashback)_

Sawyer was the reason she was going back to the island. Ever since he jumped off the chopper, all she could ever think about was him. The possibility of seeing his again; seeing him alive. She wasn't going back to the island because Jack said they needed to go back, or because he asked her to. She was going for him. Too bad she didn't even know he didn't even remember what she looked like.

**In the end,**

**Everyone ends up alone**

**Losing her**

**The only one who's ever known**

**Who I am**

**Who I'm not, and who I want to be**

**No way to know**

**How long she will be next to me**


End file.
